


At First Sight

by TheDelta42



Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Adrien thinks about how he fell for her
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942003
Kudos: 44





	At First Sight

**_ At First Sight _ **

When Adrien fell, he fell twice. Plagg would constantly mock him for falling for her twice.

It first happened when she was walking up to the Eiffel Tower and clapping her hands and challenging him. He loved her, with and without the mask.

The second time was when things soured with Kagami and he ran into Marinette, literally. She was on her way back to the bakery after she had a fight with Luka. She didn’t like how he’d bottle things up and would just give vague impressions of an opinion.

Harsh words were thrown between the two, things often were said that weren’t meant. Marinette looked so broken when she told him. A couple of weeks later, Marinette and Luka broke up and Adrien felt like he could fly. Then Marinette met Ethan.

Ethan was just like Lila, but he was clever about it, he went to lengths to ensure his lies were airtight. Then he started to make Marinette change herself, how she dressed, how she did her hair. It all came to a head when he tried to pressure her to sleep with him.

Adrien saw red and was proud to say Ethan’s nose was a gift from him. Adrien was suspended of course, but he didn’t regret it at all.

Marinette shied away from the dating pool for a while, slowly reverting back to the girl they all knew and loved. It was only when Marinette let Adrien crash on her couch that he realised he’d fallen for her.

Part of him was happy, everything made sense now. Another part of him was furious, ‘What about Ladybug?’ it screamed.

Adrien decided to bite the bullet and call Kagami. Despite being exes, they were still good friends.

Adrien will always remember Kagami’s words of wisdom.

“Move your arse or someone else is going to get to her before you.”

Adrien told Marinette the next day. Marinette remained silent, which prompted Adrien to get up a go to leave.

“I want to try.” Came Marinette’s whispered response.

Now, Adrien was staring down at the piece of paper in front of him. He really should’ve asked for Nino’s help with his set of Vows, because it’s harder than it looks.


End file.
